


Reunion

by crazyDCchick



Series: Ghost Hunt (Afterglow Series) [2]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, Mai Taniyama being impatient is a mood, Mai graduates from high school, Naru does care for Mai but he likes teasing her too much, Naru's parents also make an appearance, also Naru being Naru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyDCchick/pseuds/crazyDCchick
Summary: Mai has promised Naru that she'll wait for him to return to Japan. Little did she know it that she would be wating six months for him! With only one month before graduating high school, Mai is close on giving up on Naru. Will Naru make it back to Japan before Mai walks the stage?(Originally published Dec 2, 2014 on ff.net)
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Series: Ghost Hunt (Afterglow Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902811
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> *Bold words signify that English is being spoken. All other dialogue is Japanese*

_ Mai POV _

Hi! I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm now IN MY LAST MONTH OF HIGH SCHOOL!!! Yep, I'm graduating in a month!!! I know. I can't believe it myself. And I still can't believe that it's been two years since I met Naru. Which means it's been two years since I started working in the ghost hunting business and meeting the people who make up my family. Hosho Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, Masako Harra, John Brown, Lin Koujo and Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya. But after a few months, Yasuhara Osamu and Madoka Mori came along and my family was complete and everything was perfect! Or so I thought. Little did I know, but my family would be sent on the fritz when Naru told us who he really was, the famous Dr. Oliver Davis, and why he was in Japan. 

His twin brother, Eugene "Gene" Davis, was killed. It didn't take long for Naru to come and investigate. If I had known the whole time that Naru had a twin brother, it would have made my life so much easier! I thought for the longest time Naru was in my dreams and was helping me figure out details about cases. After we had found Gene's body, I realized that it was actually Gene who was in my dreams, not Naru! No wonder he smiled, because Naru never smiles! (Ok, maybe he did a few times when we were alone... sometimes. But that's not the point!) Once Naru found Gene, he took off for England. The day we found Gene was also the day I accidentally confessed to Naru. In fact, just as soon as Gene's body was right in front of us, I kinda let it slip that I loved him. I know, bad timing right? It just... happened. Then he leaves me baffled with a stupid question! "Me or Gene?" Yeah. THAT NARCISSIST THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIS DEAD TWIN BROTHER!!! 

But, it has all worked out in the end. Two weeks later, Naru and I made up and he confessed as well. We aren't "dating" per say, but we do talk every day for an hour. At 6:00 am my time, 9:00 pm his time. If Naru is just a second late, he apologizes for being late. He is the most punctual person I have ever met! But, I still love that tea addicted, narcissistic, workaholic, idiot scientist jerk. We talk about how our days were and if he's on a case, he lets me in on some details. Occasionally I'll have a dream and, with Gene's help, figure out a missing piece to the case. 

It's been six months since Naru left. He keeps promising that he'll be back soon. I still believe him, it's just getting harder and harder to keep waiting. I've been asked out on plenty of dates since he left. (What? I may be small in size still, but with longer hair and having grown a few inches in height, there have been guys that have told me they are attracted to me. So I'm no longer the timid, unattractive girl Naru first met.) But I made Naru a promise. I would wait for him. But it's just getting harder and harder as the days go on. I'm so close to moving on right now. How long does that narcissist expect me to wait for him anyway!? 

* * *

_ Naru POV _

_ Bam! Bam!  _ **"Noll!!!"**

I groaned. Today is my first day off in two months and my mother is trying to wake me up at the crack of dawn.

**"What is it, mother?"**

**"Madoka and Lin want to do some more training. They said for you to meet them at BSPR in one hour."**

**"What kind of training?"** And why so early on my day off? And why didn't Lin tell me about this yesterday? He always tells me at least a day in advance about training.

**"They didn't say, honey. All they said was for you to meet them in an hour then left."**

I groaned again. This must have been Madoka's idea. 

**"Fine. I'll be down in a few."**

I heard my mother's steps fade as she made her way down the hall. Glancing over at the clock, I see it says "6:30". Only one person could help me wake up, and sadly she's in class right now. 

I slowly roll out of bed and start getting ready for the day ahead. 

* * *

**"Noll!!"** I saw only a flash of pink hair before I was attacked. It's seriously too early for this. 

**"Madoka."**

Suddenly I can breathe again. Madoka's hugs are suffocating, just like my mother's. I bet this is how Mai feels every time Takigawa hugs her before Ms. Matsuzaki hits him on the head. How he still has brain cells left, I'll never know. 

**"So, what's the training for today?"** I ask. 

* * *

_ Mai POV _

"MAI!!!!" And I'm suddenly engulfed into a suffocating hug. Not even five seconds later I heard a thunk and Monk releases me as he rubs his head.

"Ow! Ayako can you stop that!?"

"No." That's all it took before Monk and Ayako started fighting. But ever since they FINALLY started dating two months ago, it's been less common for them to fight. Although, they always have to get one fight in every day. I guess this is their daily fight then.

"Guys!" I finally get their attention. "Stop fighting already. Jeez." 

We go over to the table and order our drinks. Every week after school I meet up with Monk and Ayako at the cafe closest to SPR. Ever since Naru closed it down, this is the only way I get to see them. I still keep in touch with Masako. We have the occasional dinner together when she's not shooting. I help John every weekend at the church with the kids. And Yasu.... Well let's just say Yasu is Yasu. Thankfully he's in college, so whenever I need help with my studies, he's only one phone call away. I can thank him for helping me get through this year with such high grades. Yasu is a great tutor! 

"So, Mai. Any word from Naru of when he's coming back yet?" 

"Ummm..... No. I ask him every day and all I get is 'Soon Mai. Very soon.'"

"And how long has he been saying this?" Ayako asks. She was with me when he first asked me to wait for him.

"About five months now." That's when I started asking him. At first it was once a week or every other week. Soon, I was asking almost every day. Just last week I started asking him every day. I'm getting really tired of it.

Ayako shakes her head. "He can't honestly expect you to keep waiting, can he?"

"I hope not. I was asked out again today. But of course, I said no. But if he keeps me waiting any longer, I swear the next guy that asks me out, I'll say yes!"

Monk nods. "I'm just surprised you've held out this long. I mean, you've been asked out multiple times already."

"It's happening at least twice a month now."

We spend the next few hours talking about my studies and how close I am to graduating before I switched the conversation over to their relationship. Needless to say, that was the best part of the day. 

* * *

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I hit the alarm clock off. 

"5:50"

Naru will be calling in ten minutes. Might as well make some tea to wake myself up before he calls.

And just like clockwork, my phone rings at exactly 6:00.

I don't even let it finish the first ring before I pick it up.

"Hey Naru!"

_ "Morning Mai. How was yesterday?" _

"Good. Passed three tests with high marks."

_ "Good. Which classes?" _

"English, math and science."

_ "Fantastic." _

"And English was an oral test as well as written."

_ "Oh?" _

I decided to show him how well I've progressed with my English.

**"Yeah. In fact, I can hold a whole conversation with Yasu in English. You would be so proud of how long I can last."**

**_"Wow. I'm impressed, Mai."_ **

**"I thought you would be."**

**"...** **Umm... Naru?"**

**_"Yes, Mai?"_ **

**"When are you coming back? Even Monk and Ayako are asking now. And to be honest, I don't know how much longer I can just sit here and wait."**

**_"Why do you say that?"_ **

**"Well...."** I hesitate. Should I tell him about all the guys that have asked me out?

_ "Mai, you hesitated. What's wrong?" _

Great. Now he's asking why I'm not answering him. And he switched back to Japanese! I guess I should tell him now, huh?

"It's just... I've been asked out numerous times this year. And every time I say no because I promised you I would wait for you. I wasn't expecting to be waiting six months Naru! Do you have any idea how hard it's getting to keep saying no and seeing the faces these guys give me? Especially when they ask why and I tell them a stupid excuse as to why I won't go out with them."

_ "How many times have you been asked out Mai?" _

"I lost track after 15."

Naru goes silent for a minute.

_ "Mai." _

"Yeah?"

_ "I'll be on my last case with BSPR soon. After the case is over, I'll be there." _

"You promise Naru?"

_ "I promise Mai. My father needs me on this case. The minute I'm done, I'll start making plans to go back." _

"You'll 'start making plans'?"

_ "Yes. My parents will ask many questions as to why and how long I'll be over in Japan." _

"Ah, I see."

_ "Mai, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Just a few more weeks. Alright?" _

I sigh deeply into the phone. "Alright."

I look at the clock. Our hour is almost up.

_ "Well Mai, I'll see you real soon." _

"Ok. Hey Naru?"

_ "Yes Mai?" _

I haven't said this in six months. But it's still true. I just have to let him know how I feel. How I'll always feel.

"I love you."

I hear him chuckle.  _ "I love myself too." _

"NARCISSIST!!"

He chuckles again. " _ But I love you more." _

Huh? Did Naru just...

_ "Have a good day at school Mai." _

"Oh. Yeah, I will. Sleep well Naru." I smile.

_ "And Mai." _

"Yeah?"

_ "I mean it." _

And with that, my daily phone call with Naru was over.

* * *

_ "He said WHAT!?" _

I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I swear Ayako will make me go deaf if she does that again.

"He said 'I love myself too.' Then I yelled 'Narcissist' at him. But his comeback was, 'But I love you more'."

_ "Did he just indirectly say he loves you more than he loves himself?" _

"I guess so. And he said he'll be back as soon as he's done with this last case his father has him on."

_ "Has he said that before?" _

"Nope. And I do hope it's just this last case and then he'll be back. I can wait a few more weeks. But I swear Ayako, if he's not at my graduation, he'll wish he never met me!"

_ "Haha! There we go Mai!" _

* * *

_ Naru POV _

*Three weeks later*

**"But Noll...."**

**"Mother, please."**

Explaining why I was going back was harder than I thought. Then again, I only told them that I wanted to open a permanent SPR branch in Japan. I haven't even brought Mai into the conversation yet. 

**"Martin! Please talk some sense into the boy!"**

Father looked at mother for a moment.

**"I honestly think it's a good investment. Opening a branch in Japan would benefit us. Plus, it would give us a reason to visit Japan more, Luella."**

Mother sighed. 

**"I guess you're right Martin."**

And with that, JSPR was approved and I was one step closer to making up my long absence to Mai. I just hope everything will be in order by the time I see her at her graduation next week.

* * *

_ Mai POV _

GRADUATION DAY!!!!

As I sit with my classmates, I looked around as discreetly as possible to see if I could spot the gang. I managed to catch a glimpse of Ayako’s hair before my attention was pulled back to the stage. It was time to walk the stage. As I was waiting for my name to be announced, I continued searching the crowd. Naru didn’t tell me he would be here, but I didn’t get the usual phone call this morning. I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. But what was even weirder is that I didn’t know if he was done with the case. He never told me. I do hope he’s ok.

“Mai Taniyama.”

I put on my biggest smile and go to bow to the principal and receive my diploma.

That’s it! I’ve finished high school!

As the ceremony ends, we all are dismissed to our families. I make a beeline for the door. The gang agreed to meet outside so we could find each other better.

“MAI!!”

I turned around to see the glowing faces of Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, and Yasu. I give each a big hug. Once the hugs were done, Ayako gave me a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

“From all of us Mai. Congrats on graduating!”

I take the flowers, trying to keep the tears from flowing. My friends mean the world to me and I’m so glad that they made it to share this day with me. I took one more look at them. My family wasn’t complete though. Lin, Madoka and Naru weren’t there. I felt my heart slowly start to break. How could Naru miss this!? One of the most important days of my life and the one person I care about most in the world isn’t here. 

“Mai?” John asked. “You ok?”

I realized then a single tear had escaped. I hugged the flowers closer to me.

“Yeah, I will be.”

Monk took the flowers and diploma from my hands as I wiped the tears from my eyes. We started to make our way from the school when I heard my name called out.

“MAI!!!!!!!” 

I turned in the direction I heard my name before being ambushed into a hug. Only one person could have been that loud and give that big of a hug. Madoka.

“Madoka!” I say as she pulls away. I look behind her and see the tall Chinese man that was like a grumpy old grandfather.

“Lin!” I jumped and gave him a hug. Surprisingly he returned the hug.

“Were you guys inside for the ceremony?” I asked, completely forgetting to look for Naru.

“We were. But in the back. We got in late,” Madoka explained.

I smiled at her. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw those ice blue eyes looking into mine. There’s only one person with those eyes. 

“Nar...”

Before I could even finish getting his name out, I was wrapped into his arms. Naru's arms felt so strong yet gentle as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around Naru and buried my face into his chest, taking in his scent. He smelled like tea.

As we pulled away, he took my face into his hands.

“Sorry I didn’t call this morning,” was all he said.

I had to laugh.

“I think I can let it slide today Naru,” I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him again.

“Congratulations Mai,” he whispered into my ear. I buried my face into his shoulder as I felt my face warm up. 

Can we just stay like this forever? Please? Can I just stay in Naru’s arms forever and never move? I don’t want to let go. I don’t think I’ll ever let go of him. I just hope he feels the same way I do right now.

* * *

_ Naru POV _

Hugging Mai was the most magical feeling. I never want to let go. Six months away from her have been torturous. We just stood there hugging. I was taking in her scent, her warmth, her touch. I'm never leaving Mai. She means too much to me. Six months ago, I didn't even realize how much she did until I left. I feel complete once again.

"Naru."

I knew that tone anywhere. I let go of Mai, hesitantly I might add, and turned towards the gang. Before I could say anything, I felt something hit my head at full force.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head.

"AYAKO!" Mai yelled. "Can you not hit him!? He just got back."

"He left you waiting for six months Mai!" Ayako argued. She did have a point there. I guess I deserved that hit. 

"Actually," Monk chimed in, "it's almost seven months now."

"Right," Ayako nods at Monk. She looks back at me. "Why have you kept Mai waiting for almost seven months Naru?" I could tell in the tone of her voice she was playing the mother in this situation. I'm sure if Mai's mother was with us, she would be doing the same to me.

"My father kept pulling me into cases. One right after the other," I started to explain. "And, when I asked Mai to wait for me, I promised that I would make it up to her." I turned to Mai. 

"He did," she confirmed. "Although, you just being back is good enough for me. As long as it's permanently." She glared at me.

"It is." I look back at the group before me then turn back to Mai. "My parents have agreed to let me open an official branch of SPR here in Japan."

Mai's eyes grow big as her smile engulfs her face. "Seriously?"

I nod. I look back at the gang and see the same reactions from them. 

"In honor of Mai's graduation and the official reopening of SPR, I will treat you all to lunch. Sounds good Mai?"

As soon as I look back at her, her arms are at my neck again. I look into her eyes as she smiles at me. As I put my arms around her waist, my eyes smile back at her. How this girl managed to break my walls, I'll never know. But I'm glad she did. Mai saved me from myself and I'm going to find ways to thank her every day until I die. 

I never thought I would ever love someone after losing my brother, but that one night two years ago started the greatest change in my life. Mai may be grown now, but she will always be my sweet and innocent Mai. She'll always be the one I love more than anything in this world.


End file.
